


I Kinda Get It

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Can Be Read As Akechi/Akira, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Akira spends some time at night studying to impress a certain friend.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Kinda Get It

A mess of books were sprawled across a booth in LeBlanc. Sojiro had already gone home and Morgana had gone to bed early which left Akira with a good place to study. Rain drizzled outside, the calming sound helping him to focus on the task in front of him. 

It wasn't long before Akira heard paws slowly padding down the stairs. Morgana appeared with a yawn. "Where are you coming to bed?" The not-cat asked. He leisurely made his way to the table Akira was using and jumped right on top of everything. "Studying?" Morgana tilted his head and read the titles of one of the books. "You don't have a music class..."

"I'll be up soon Morgana." Akira pet his head getting a purr from him in the process. Morgana jumped from the table to Akira's lap. The not-cat curled up against him in a very non-catlike fashion. Akira continued to pet him as he turned his attention back to the books in front of him. Music theory, it was something he had picked up on an outing with Makoto last time they went to book town. Akira flipped through a chapter on jazz and took notes.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked, he spoke into Akira's shirt making his voice muffled. "That's not school."

"It's for a friend." Akira answered without looking up. A small smile came to his face as he thought about his last outing with Akechi. The older boy had let Akira into a special place with him, then he had been so excited to talk about it after. He had listened to Akechi talk excitedly about jazz over the phone, not quite understanding what he was saying. Next time they went out, he would surprise him with his knowledge on the subject. If everything went well, he would be able to see the same excitement he had when Akira had complemented Akechi's taste in clubs.

"M'tired." Morgana mumbled. Akira looked down at the not-cat who was pressed against him. His face was buried in Akira's shirt and his tail was gently swaying back and forth, getting seemingly heavier by the second. 

He smiled at the not-cat and began to pet him again. "I'll be done soon." That got a small nod from Morgana. Akira returned his attention to the book. By the time he finished the chapter, it was a lot later than when he normally went to bed. Morgana had fallen asleep on his lap after only a few minutes which left Akira with the choice of either making him up or trying to move him in such a way that he wouldn't be disturbed. He made an attempt for the latter as he gently slid the not-cat into the empty space of the booth next to him.

Akira quietly packed up his books and brought them upstairs. A corner of his shelf had been dedicated to them after he found he had nowhere else to put them. He tucked his notebook safely into his bag then he went downstairs to retrieve Morgana.

He tried to gently grab the not-cat to not disturb his sleep but Morgana stirred anyways. He opened his eyes halfway and tried to blink away the drowsiness. "How do you study with the rain?" He asked. "It puts me right to sleep." Morgana let out a yawn as if to prove his point. Akira didn't answer, instead he carried Morgana upstairs where he got ready for bed. By the time he was in his pajamas, Morgana was sitting at the end of the bed, waiting for him.

Akira got under the light blanket and was immediately greeted with a familiar weight on his chest. Morgana quickly fell asleep and Akira followed soon after.

The next morning, Akira was more tired than usual when he woke up. Morgana had woken up before him and was currently giving him a disapproving look. It was as effective as it could be considering it came from something that looked like a cute cat. "How late did you stay up?"

"It was only an hour later." Akira lied. The not-cat tilted his head with a look that said he saw right through him.

Morgana stared for a moment before he sighed. "What were you even doing?"

Akira smiled, "Studying." 

* * *

When Akira saw Akechi at the train station that morning, the older boy was indeed impressed by Akira's knowledge. He left the conversation with a pride that was only _slightly_ trampled on when Akechi called him a beginner. Morgana set him a disapproving look once they were on the train knowing full well that Akira was mentally planning out more late night study sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the phonecall after you go to Jazz Jin with Akechi and he calls you an idiot that doesn't get jazz if you choose the wrong option. :'D


End file.
